1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance plug, particularly a splash-proof and water-tight plug with shrouded contacts as described in German Industrial Standards DIN 49462/63/65. The appliance plug is composed of a front housing part including a collar with sealing flange and including a contact carrier member and a cover plate for contact pins surrounded by the collar and including fastening screws in the contact carrier member. The appliance plug is further composed of a rear housing part including a support flange which is engaged from behind by a bayonet ring and including screw columns for the fastening screws in the contact carrier member and including a cable insertion member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An appliance plug of the above-described type is known, for example, from German Utility Model 86 05 972.6. In the known appliance plug, the contact carrier member is constructed in one piece with the collar of the front housing part or is fastened as a structural unit in the collar. The collar has a circumferentially extending web with a sealing ring. The actual sealing flange is provided on the rear housing part. The front housing part is fastened in the rear housing part in such a way that the collar projects into the interior space of the rear housing part defined by the sealing flange. The collar may rest with its outer surface against the inner surface of the sealing flange and of the sealing ring resting on the sealing flange. Thus, it is necessary to provide a press fit between the front housing part and the rear housing part which is complicated with respect to manufacture of the plug, on the one hand, and practically excludes the use of the front housing part for other appliance plugs, on the other hand. In addition, the bayonet ring must be slid on from the cable insertion side.